hydrospannerfandomcom-20200214-history
Errit
Meet Bob Errit is an ewok, we call him Bob Endor Days Errit is bourn and primarely raised in Endor, where he learned about the local fauna as a base of his knowledge on herbal poisons and their effects. one day while scouting he fell into a trap set by El Gran Maldad, then sold to an empirical high commanding officers. It seemed that Officer wanted an entertaining pet that would acompany him on his many journeys. Bob in a box The first period of his capture he was trapped in a box. As soon as it was opened. Errit jumped out to attack. El Gran Maldad tazed it multiple times, untill Errit calmed down. the entire time yelling In Ewokese "don't taze me bro." Training days The high officer was so impressed, he instantly got the idea of training the Ewok. He wanted to train it in combat and more, keeping Errit weaker than he was, but strong enough to destroy enemies and traitors of the Empire. Besides that he wanted Errit to take dancing and singing classes to be an entertaining Ewok and as a part of the set up to assasinate the ones that didn't had the emperor's best interest in mind. Since Errit didn't like that idea and Tazing would eventually damage him too much, the plan became a drug known as Charlie Sheen and a drink known as tigerblood. Which allowed the High officer to train Errit and get him to do the assassination missions. El Gran Maldad also put a shock collar on Errit to allow that high ranking officer to keep him in check. The grand escape One day pumped up on Charlie Sheen, Errit made an escape on an forested planet. Errit was found by an lost rebel cell. They took him in and treated him with respect, something Errit isn't use to. He guided them to their destiny, as was later on informed that the rebels need an ewok like him. They explained the plan to him that he can get them intell to stop the bad man. The only downside is that Errit had to go back. Errit did so, not because he was told, but because he wanted to, that high ranking officer pissed him off. They gave him a tracker, so they would know where the Tie advenger base is, since they knew that that High officer was going to inspect it. Oh hai Ravenwood After going back, the high ranking officer drugged Errit up again. He took Errit with him to the starfighter company, where Errit was released by Hydrospanner that shot the high ranking officer for talking too much. Errit joined Hydrospanner and the ravenwood company. Jean has gained his trust, because he knows the culture and the language. RPG Statistics Dexterity 4D+2 Bows 5D Dodge 5D Melee Combat 5D Melee Parry 5D Pickpocket 5D slingshot 5D Running 6D Primitive Missile Weapons 5D Dancing 5D Thrown Weapons 5D Perception 4D+2 Hide 8D+2 search 8D+2 (+1D smell) sneak 8D+2 Con 5D (A) Mimicry 3D Singing Knowledge 2D+1 Investigation 3D Languages 3D Basic 4D Survival Forest 3D+1 Willpower 3D Natural Poisons 4D Strength 3D Acrobatics 4D Climbing/Jumping 4D Digging 4D Stamina 4D Mechanical 2D+2 Technical 2D+2 First Aid Ewok 3D+2 Security Primitive Locks 3D+2 Primitive Weapon Construction 4D Equipment: Credits: Armour and Garments: Weapons: Ranged Weapons Melee Weapons Miscellany: Points: Character Points: 47 Force Points: 1 Move: 7 Dark Side Points: 0 Force Sensitive?: Category:Ravenwood Company